


Karkat vs Hemospectrum

by creatorRunning (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Karkat Swearing, bloody memos, no surprises there, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/creatorRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finally reveals his blood colour to those on the meteor.<br/>Almost 70 views!?!?<br/>Wow. That's just...<br/>Waow.<br/>EDIT: Rewrite is maybe twenty percent complete, some touches up on the actually writing, etc. I may totally go a different route, maybe a doomed timeline where Equius smashes Karkat's face in rage, and kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat vs Hemospectrum

Karkat sighed.  
"Do I really have to do this?" He grouched to the grinning blind girl beside him.  
"yes, Karkat, you do. The truth must prevail!" Cackled Terezi.  
"Fuck. Fine, but if Equius, Vriska, Eridan or one of those grubfuckers try to attack me, you're fighting them off, kay?" "I will hold them in contempt of court."  
(that means brutally murdered on Alternia)  
"Okay. I am opening Trollian. I am clicking on CREATE MEMO. I am assigning the admins. I-"  
"JUSTICE WILL PREVAIIIILL" Yelled Terezi, cackling as she booted up the memo, regardless of Karkat's squawking.  
CCG started memo: GO DIE IN A HOLE TEREZI   
CCG: OK, SO I WASNT GOING TO DO THIS, BUT TEREZI HAS FORCED MY HAND  
CCG: I.E. SHE BLACKMAILED ME.  
CTA:what ii2 iit thii2 tiime?   
CAA: Time :D   
TAA:... La2t tiime- gog dammiit- it was 2ome 2hiit about how we 2hould be concerned about where the meteor get2 iit'2 water   
CCG: NO ONE BELIEVES ME ABOUT THAT. FUCK, NOT THE POINT. I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE   
CTA: oh  
CTA: terezii?  
CCG: PRETTY MUCH.  
CCG: EVERYONE ONLINE?  
CCG: WHAT AM I SAYING? YOU GRUBFUCKS HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO.  
CAG: may8e you dorks 8n't got nothing 8etter to do, 8ut some of us have lives.  
CCT: D--> I agree. Us B100 B100ds have better things to do than listen to a lowb100d such as yourself   
CAC: :33< meow!   
CCT: D--> No. I forbid it.   
CCT banned CAC from the meowmo  
CTA: How diid eiither of them do that? He'2 not an admiin,and what the fuck iis a meowmo?  
CCG: MOIRAILIGANCE IS A POWERFUL THING.  
CCG: ANYWAY. SPEAKING OF BLOOD.  
CCG: MY BLOOD COLOUR IS CANDY RED.  
CCG: SEE YA FUCKERS  
CCG did an Ollie fucking outie, see ya.  
CCT: D--> WHAT!?  
CTA: KK, get the fuck back here.   
CTA forced CCG back onto the memo  
CCT:D--> Explain.  
CCG: WELL FUCK  
CCG: I THINK WE NEED TO CALM DOWN HERE.  
CCG: ...  
CAG: well.   
Crash.  
  
Annnnddd basically all of the meteor banged through his door.  
"well this is nice." Grinned Vriska.  
"Fuck. You." Said Karkat, through gritted teeth.  
"Bro. Bro." Dave said. "We can be blood brothers."  
"Explain." The word ground from Equius' mouth.  
"I was born this way, dumbfuck. There's nothing to explain."  
Equius stared at him. Perhaps he had been expecting a STRONG argument, but this was relatively calm for Karkat.  
"So where does Karkat fit on the spectrum?" Vriska suddenly looked much more menacing.  
"Uh, does it matter? I mean, red, the bottom, but we're away from the empire.  
"Nah, he'd be dead by now then, right?"  
Everyone stared at Dave.  
"Lower castes live shorter and shorter, right?"  
"Yeah, and lowwer than burgendy wwould be, like a coupla swweeps." Added Purplefish "So, it doesn't matter, I should be dead, aparantly."  
"Whale, at the top of the Spectrum, it starts coming down from poipul and starts getting rayder. Plus there's only been one other troll with that blood colour, The Sufferer. Which makes them as rayre as Fuschia!" Said Feferi happily.  
Silence.  
"I require towel."  
"Damn son, Karkat is practically royalty."  
"Holy thhiit."  
"W8, WH8T. Karkat's higher up than all of us!?"  
Karkat narrowed his eyes. "Fucking burn Vriska. Burn."  
"That's one hell of a MOTHERFUCKING MIRICAL."  
"That wasn't in any of the other timelines."  
Amid the forest of voices and opinions, Terezi grinned sightlessly at the whiff of karkat's embarresment.  
"I guess justice comes to those who listen to mee." Cackled terezi.  
  
Wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Why would I write this, if not for you lovely people? The satisfaction of having something you can call your own? Don't make me laugh, my doctor said my lungs could burst at any point. Anywho, if you like authors deciding to add chapter twos, well then, you need Oriflamme, second on the left. If you like authors posting on a regular basis, good luck.


End file.
